confessions
by Diana Bluefire
Summary: Inu Yasha confesses his love for Kagome in this short one shot that I threw together instead of doing my homework. Rated for classic Inu Yasha language. May be continued.


Chap. 1

"Shut up! I'm going home!" Kagome yelled stubbornly.

"No you're not!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled furiously. Inu Yasha slammed face first into the ground.

"Baka rosary. Cursed girl, run on back to your own time, I DON'T CARE!" He yelled angrily as Kagome jumped in the well.

'Stupid. I don't care; she just gets in my way. I don't need her here to screw everything up.' He thought stubbornly. He walked back towards Kaedes hut in the village and was confronted by an angry Shippou and disappointed Sango and Miroku.

"Inu Yasha!" Shippou whined why did you have to scare Kagome off again. You always fight with her!" He said pouting. He turned into a big pink balloon and bit the hanyous' head. Inu Yasha responded as always bopping the little kitsune on his orange haired head. Shippou rubbed the bump on his head and tried not to cry. "You jerk!" He said looking up his light blue eyes filling with tears. He hopped to Mirokus shoulder.

"Inu Yasha, might I ask why you and Kagome were fighting this time?" Sango asked, though she already had a good idea. Kikyo, the un-dead miko that had plagued there relationship ever since her soul was brought back to a clay body.

"None of your business!" He said walking past her to the hut. She turned to Miroku with a sigh.

"Will he ever learn?" She asked the black haired monk who simply shook his head smiling. She walked past him towards the hut, but before she could enter something brushed her backside and she slapped Miroku before storming off mumbling about what a leach he was. Miroku simply smiled and rubbed his sore cheek his violet eyes closed as he laughed. Shippou hopped off his shoulder and laughed at him he always looked funny after Sango hit him cause he always smiled.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and walked to the house. "Baka hanyou. He is such a jerk!" She dropped her bag by the couch and sat down. "He'll come get me after he calms down." She said trying to relax. He can't even look me in the eye. She thought sadly. Her mother and brother entered the room.

"Kagome you're home." Her mother said smiling. 'Why does she always have to be so cheery?' Kagome thought bitterly.

"Hey sis!" Sota yelled excited. "How come you're home?"

"I live here, what am I not allowed to come home now? You're as bad as InuYasha!" She yelled storming to her room her storm blue eyes filling with tears.

"What's with her?" Sota asked.

"I'm not sure, but she'll get over it." Mrs.Higurishi said happily. Sota cringed 'Why does she always have to be so cheery?' He thought confused.

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed thinking. 'I wish I hadn't yelled at Sota like that. I just needed to blow off some steam. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. . . Probably not, he's probably just confused. I'm blaming InuYasha if he is mad. InuYasha, that jerk, he knew I was there and still he couldn't help but embrace Kikyo. He could have waited until I left.' She shook her raven hair out of her face giving up the battle not to cry and let the tears fall.

InuYasha jumped to Kagomes windowsill. 'Curses she's already asleep.' He heard her mumble something. 'since when does Kagome talk in her sleep.'

"InuYasha… " She mumbled. InuYasha looked stunned, was she really dreaming about him? Kagome stirred suddenly. She opened her eyes and saw Inu Yasha sitting outside her bedroom window staring at her.

"InuYasha, why are you in my tree? Is something wrong?" She said a little worried. He looked up blushing and she looked at him confused he turned around facing the other direction. He muttered something and she was even more confused. "Am I having some kind of weird dream?" She thought aloud. "Inu Yasha." she said walking to the window. "Are you ok?" She asked worried. She knew he could hear her even though the window was closed but she couldn't hear him. She opened the window and stared at the back of the dog demons head. She loved his long silver hair and cute little ears, and his amber colored eyes were amazing, she loved him. Them, them she loved them, as in his eyes, not him. Why did she even think that? She blushed bright red trying to force the thoughts aside. He turned around growling angrily.

"I… well we need to get going." He stated simply. "We wasted the whole day waiting for you!"

"Well excuse me! I'll get my stuff so we can leave!" She said stomping out of the room to get her backpack. She lifted the bulging yellow backpack to her back and went to meet Inu Yasha at the well. He was waiting patiently.

"We can sleep in the village tonight and head out early in the morning." He stated avoiding eye contact. She smiled brightly and nodded. They jumped in the well together.

'They jumped out of the bone eaters well, and walked to the hut they would be spending the night in. 'If it weren't for that stupid well I never would have been sent here.' Kagome thought walking a few paces behind Inu Yasha.

Sango Miroku Shippou and Kaede were already asleep when they arrived, so the two settled into opposite corners and quickly fell asleep. About an hour, latter Kagome was awakened by Inu Yashas voice calling her name.

"Kagome I need to tell you something important." She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. She listened to see if he would say anything else. "It's about earlier today. I don't love Kikyo, I've been thinking about it a lot and I realized that I... I love you." She lay back down thinking she would die of shock. "Oh god." He whispered. She knew, she knew how he really felt, but what did she feel? She looked at him closely as if trying to decide something and then dispelling her sleeping bag walked towards him. He sweat dropped, this time she was going to sit him so many times there would be an Inu Yasha shaped hole in Kaedes floor. She sat down next to him and looked straight in his eyes.

"Did you mean it?" She whispered. He gulped this was gonna hurt. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I really love you." He said blushing slightly.

Kagome smiled brightly tears in her eyes. Oh no, he made her cry! She threw her arms around Inu Yashas neck.

"I love you to." She yelled happily waking the rest of the group. Sango looked shocked Shippou looked confused and only Miroku and Kaede smiled happily.

She looked at Miroku and the monk simply said, "It's about time." He looked at Sangos brown eyes and quickly moving in front of her and grabbing her hands, he said "Sango will you marry me?" Miroku and marriage were two words no one ever thought they would hear in the same sentence. Sangos smile faltered and she looked as if she might faint. The demon exterminator with dark brown hair was still not moving and Miroku looked heart broken. She snapped out of her trance and threw her arms around Mirokus neck.

"Yes I will marry you baka!" She yelled excitedly.

"I was expecting to get slapped." Miroku said trying to clear his head. He was so happy; he hugged Sango tightly and smiled. Shippou looked around the room confused, so Miroku and Sango are getting married and Inu Yasha and Kagome are in love? That was definitely strange. He looked at Kaede who had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm confused Kaede." He said looking at the hugging couples. Kaede shook her head and looked at the little kitsune. He walked towards Kagome and pulled on her green sailor fuka.

"Kagome how come your hugging that jerk?" He said sticking his tong out at Inu Yasha.

"Well because, I love him!" She said looking up at him. He looked at her and smiled. Smiling wasn't something he did too much of but with Kagome around, that was changing fast.


End file.
